


Star-Crossed

by karasunovolleygays



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Potential current manga spoilers, in flagrante pg13 style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: After a long-ass day at work, Ennoshita gets a visit from his boyfriend and a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ennoshita RarePairs





	Star-Crossed

Ennoshita’s eyelids droop as he stares at the projector in front of him. An hour ago, he could have taken the whole thing apart and put it back together in almost no time flat. Now, the sea of switches and buttons swim in front of his eyes. 

Is he tired or is he bored? He isn’t sure which, but he knows the answer is yes.

But this is definitely his gig. Somehow, his love of film and his part-time job at the planetarium have met in the middle, and the documentary ready to roll in the auditorium is his own handiwork. Of course, the adults only showing is for eleven at night and he’s been here since the first showing at ten in the morning, so the flare of pride over seeing people ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ over the film has drained at about the same rate as the pot of coffee behind him.

The film starts, and Ennoshita stifles a loud yawn as he sinks back into the recesses of his ancient office chair. “Oh god, it’s almost over,” he mumbles to himself, eyes fluttering shut to ward away the sting of dryness and exhaustion.

When the door squeaks open, Ennoshita doesn’t move, but he does cast a heavy-lidded glance in that direction. His body remains slack, but his heart beats a little faster when he sees his boyfriend’s grin. “Oi, Chikkun, you almost finished?”

This time, the yawn slips out. “Yeah. Just finishing up this showing and herding people out. Twenty minutes?”

“Boo.” Suga pouts and sashays into the room, seating himself on the battered arm rest. “And here I thought I could spirit you away for a night of unbridled passion.”

Even though his furious blush, Ennoshita snorts. “What will the parents think if they knew their kids’ teacher ODs on romance novels every weekend?”

Suga tilts Ennoshita’s chin upward and brushes their mouths together. “Hush, you,” he murmurs. “I’m delightful.”

Weariness rapidly dissolving, Ennoshita sits up straighter in his chair and pulls Suga closer for a proper kiss. They both gasp when the seat pops out of position and abruptly leans back, and Suga lands on Ennoshita’s lap.

Their eyes meet, and they both chuckle. “I _did_ come here to rock your world,” Suga croons, listing forward for another kiss. “Crazy how it all works out.”

“Yeah. Crazy.”

The chair rocks beneath them as Suga’s eager mouth attacks the smooth flesh of Ennoshita’s throat. He feels Suga smile against his skin when his guttural groan vibrates under his lips. Everything else in the room slips away.

As Suga’s hips roll against his, Ennoshita digs his fingers into the taut flesh of Suga’s backside, earning him a growl of approval. They rock against each other, the chair squeaking underneath them, and Ennoshita has to bite his lip to keep quiet this time.

Ennoshita is about to crack under the pressure of urgency when the sound slowly drifts into his ears. Gasps grow louder, and he knows they’re not coming from Suga. He isn’t alone in this observation, either.

They look at each other and then glance to the side in unison, nearly blinded by the blaring light of the projector. Together, their gazes drift to the auditorium out and below, and a perfect silhouette of them all over each other populates well over half the projector screen.

Dozens of faces swivel once they stop moving, the ‘show’ over, and if not for the ringing in his ears from holding his breath, Ennoshita could hear a blade of grass bend beneath a shoe. “Well shit,” he finally wheezes.

From the left side of the audience, a slow clap begins, which ripples through the attendees. 

Beaming, Suga waves to them. “I aim to please.” The applause mounts, and even though a brilliant blush, Suga laughs aloud. “Thank you for coming!”

“No, thank _you_!” someone calls, and Ennoshita finally surrenders to the absurdity. 

After they dodge the projector light, the viewers go back to catching the end of the film. The mood thoroughly assassinated, Ennoshita sags into the chair and sighs. “Can we finish this later?”

“Good plan.” Pouting, Suga slips from Ennoshita’s lap and saunters toward the door. “See you after closing, Chikkun. I have every intention of finishing you off as soon as possible.” 

With that, Suga winks and exits. Melting once again into his chair, Ennoshita counts the minutes until he can lock the door behind him and resume what is certainly the highlight of his day.

Fifteen minutes later, he does, and Suga waits for him outside the building perched on the bike rack. “Zut alors, he has emerged!” Suga throws a dramatic hand over his heart and feigns a swoon. 

“Mais oui,” Ennoshita replies, not bothering to bite back a smile. “Anyway, didn’t you promise to ravish me or something, Suga-san?”

Suga jumps to his feet and throws an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders. “That I did, but you still need to sweep me off my feet. Who wants to get busy with a guy who’s allergic to romance?”

Ennoshita snorts. “Sweep you off your feet? Yeah, sure.” Suga squeaks when Ennoshita hefts him into a princess carry. His body is tired and aching, but when he sees the flare of lust in Suga’s eyes, Ennoshita can’t begin to give a damn.

“So, yours or mine?” Suga murmurs.

“We live together,” Ennoshita deadpans. “We share a room. We’re going to both whether we like it or not.”

Suga shakes his head. “That isn’t what I mean.” He cranes to whisper, “I mean the bottom drawers, love.”

The meaning crystalizes in Ennoshita’s mind, and his feet pick up the pace. 

They make love frequently, but the times where either of them break out their favorite toys are few and far between. Both of them have a cache to cater to their particular desires, and having the pick between them is the only thing keeping Ennoshita upright after his exhausting day.

“Yours,” he answers. “I’m kinda in the mood to get my ass kicked.”

Mischief gleaming in his eyes, Suga smirks. “I thought you’d say that. In that case —” He jumps from Ennoshita’s grip and returns the favor. “— let me take care of you, Chikkun.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
